


Surprise

by PhoenixHare



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHare/pseuds/PhoenixHare
Summary: Ruby has a surprise waiting for Weiss during breakfast.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelFlower23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/gifts).



> Yeah, that's a good summary? Anyway, Happy belated birthday, Angel. Hope you like the story ^_^

“Ember, can you be a dear and wake up your mom?” Ruby, now in her late 20s, asked the small kid she was with in the kitchen. She handed her a blindfold, “and put this on her”.

The young girl, Ember, nodded as she took the blindfold and raced up the stairs to a loft. A dog lifted it’s head and looked over. “Come on, Snow, let's wake up my mom. Today’s the big day,” Ember looked over to the dog named “Snow”. 

The family lived in a small cabin in a large, open meadow. The closest town was a small village, but it had everything anyone needed. Ember has mentioned before she loves the school she went to although it was small, no more than three buildings and ten bungalows.

Today was a special day for the Rose-Schnee family. Ember took a liking to Ruby and was excited to be a part of the plan her stepmother for three years now concocted a month ago. It was a good day for the child.

At the loft of the cabin was the master bedroom. Ember held onto Snow and told the dog to sneak and stay quiet. Light snoring can be heard from the bed.

Ruby, under the loft, could hear Ember’s footsteps, making Ruby laugh lightly. The woman shook her head, _you sure are your mother’s daughter_. Ruby had a hand on her stomach and another on the handle of a spatula as she made breakfast.

Ember made her way to the bed as Snow jumped on top to lay on the disturbed half of the bed, Ruby’s side. The young girl uncovered the other side to reveal a wide-awake Weiss Schnee, smirking at Ember.

“Go on, I dare you,” Weiss taunted, knowing Ember’s morning routine to try and scare the adults. She particularly got into the habit of trying to scare Weiss.

“Mom, you’re so mean. Can’t you, for once, pretend to be scared? Ruby at least plays along,” Ember crossed her arms, pouting.

Weiss let out a soft laugh and sat up, noticing the blindfold in her hands, “What do you have there, Ember?”

Ember looked at the blindfold and smiled, “Oh, Ruby told me to put this on you. I’ll lead you down the stairs, don’t worry”. The young girl climbed up to the bed and started to tie the blindfold over Weiss’s eyes.

“Of course she did,” Weiss mumbled to herself. She started to smell breakfast being cooked, “Do I smell blueberry pancakes being made?”

“Yeah, Ruby’s making pancakes right now. Today’s your special day, so you should start the day with your favorite breakfast food,” the child finished and jumped off the bed, “Come on Mom, let’s eat”.

“Hun, where are you?”

Ember grabbed Weiss’s hand and pulled her out of bed, “Come on, Mom. Ruby’ll eat all the pancakes.”

“I heard that, Em,” Ruby called out.

As Weiss was being lead down to the kitchen by her daughter who snickered to herself, she talked to Ruby, finishing up the meal.

“Ruby, she gets this from you, you know that,” Weiss commented.

“She doesn’t have my DNA.”

“You influenced her. Just because you two aren’t related by blood doesn’t mean she can’t take after you.”

Ruby knew that was true. She knew Ember had taken a quick liking to her when the two first met and enjoyed spending the day with her. It was one of the reasons Weiss chose to be with Ruby for the rest of her life. That and Ruby knew how to make Weiss feel safe and free. There were more reasons, too long for Weiss to draft. But a ring tattooed on both their left hand proved more than enough how they felt about each other.

When she got to the dining table, Weiss sat with Ember’s guide, “Can I take the blindfold off now?”

“Not yet, my little snowflake. Breakfast isn't ready yet,” Ruby kissed the top of Weiss’s head. She placed the plates, filled with breakfast items, on the table. Along with the meal being prepared, Ruby put a flat, blue gift box in front of Weiss. She, then, untied Weiss’s blindfold, “And surprise! A Rose-Xiao Long family breakfast filed with your favorite foods, including the blueberry pancakes you love more than me”.

Weiss was amazed at the amount of work Ruby put into making the breakfast, but she wondered the occasion. The gift in front of her made her think if it was a birthday, but Weiss’s birthday was a few months away and Ruby wouldn’t be giving presents if it was her own. Weiss knew Ember’s was way later in the year. Anniversary? Was she forgetting it? No, Weiss was sure there was a few more months before their fourth anniversary. What was the occasion?

“Mom, open the present. I think you’re going to like it,” Ember was excited.

“Do you know what the occasion is, sweetheart?”

“I do, but Ruby made me promise not to tell you. And I don’t break promises”.

Ruby laughed under her breath, taking her seat opposite of Weiss, “Just open the box”.

The thought of it being a prank came to mind, but Weiss knew Ruby wouldn’t dare risk another prank on her. She became wary as she untied the ribbon.

“Weiss, I promise. It’s not booby trapped. Just open it”.

Weiss chose to trust her wife and the love of her life, second to Ember of course. She let out a sigh and looked inside. It was a single manila file. Confused she looked at Ruby and Ember, who were only smiling. Weiss noticed Ruby resting her chin on her palm with a hand down her side while Ember couldn’t be any more patient.

“Look at the file.”

“You’re so weird, you know that,” Weiss took a hold of the file. It held a letter from Ruby, along with another manila file inside. The second was labeled “Do not open until you’re read the letter.” With no other option, Weiss read aloud:

_Weiss,_

_Sorry I didn’t tell you before. I wanted to make it into a big surprise._

_And I still do. What I can say though is this:_

_We went to the family clinic six months ago. We agreed a month ago to make a decision and went along with it. Last week, I went to clinic alone and, well, here are the results._

_Open the second file now._

_-Ruby_

Weiss looked at Ruby, who remained quiet. She remembered what the decision was and opened the second file, unable to contain her nervousness and excitement. 

Inside was an ultrasound labeled “3 wks”. Weiss looked at it, her hand shaking.

“I, uh,” Ruby scratched her cheek, looking away from embarrassment, “I didn’t know how to reveal it to you and I don’t know if I did it right, bu-”

Weiss had gotten up and held Ruby tight. Tears ran down her cheek from happiness and joy, “I’m just impressed you could keep a secret for a week, Ruby”.

With a laugh, Ruby held Weiss back, “You’re so mean”.

Ember smiled as Snow joined them at the dining room. The child joined the adults on the other side and the three looked at the picture of the ultrasound.

“Ember, you’re going to be a big sister,” Weiss couldn’t be any more happier then.


End file.
